


Fool me, Fool me, Oh What a Fool am I

by Moonmilkx



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sad, Sad Ending, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/pseuds/Moonmilkx
Summary: I can't really summarize this, but read the note at the beginning, it's short but important. :)





	Fool me, Fool me, Oh What a Fool am I

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote near The begging of eight'th grade year, now it's the end of freshman year. So I'm still planning to re-write this, but for now you're getting the cringy-er version.

Jacob, Enoch hated him so, or at least he wanted to. He took his place, everyone adored him, and no one had time for Enoch anymore. Enoch was sure that, that was his intentions from the start, but he couldn’t be more wrong. Enoch couldn’t help caring about him, despite everything. He couldn’t help but love him, and want to hold him, he couldn’t help wanting to kiss Jacob. But he hated him. . . he had to hate him, right?

 

_Tuesday, September 3rd, 1940._

**_Again_ **

 

In all reality it was a Saturday, and it was all the way in 2018, somewhere in June. But it’s always September 3rd, and its always a Tuesday in 1940! Enoch let out a dry laugh as he lay in bed.

God he hated it here.

Enoch let out a sharp yelp when Olive slammed his door open, falling out of his bed and hitting his head on the bedside table.

“Olive! My Bird! Don’t you know how to knock!?”

Olive let out an annoyingly high pitched squeal.

“Yes! But I needed to wake you!”

“Olive, you have no clue what I could be doing in here! What if I was dressing myself? You would’ve been mortified!”

Olive snorted and waved him off.

“Please, when it comes to you I’m always mortified.”

Enoch’s eyes widened and he scoffed.

“Rude. . .”

“Like you have room to talk.”

Enoch silenced himself, untangling his legs from the blanket. He has actually been really nice to. . . well, everyone lately.

“Olive, get out.”

Enoch’s accent was thick, and his voice broke. Olive heard this and froze, walking over to the older boy.

“Enoch, are you not well? Perhaps you’re ill. . .”

“Yes Olive, I’m ill, now please leave. . .”

Olive nodded, walking out and closing the door behind her. With that Enoch broke down, hiding his face in his pillow as he sobbed violently.

Nothing he did changes how he was thought of, nothing seemed to change. They just didn’t care enough to notice. Enoch cried, he couldn’t stop! Enoch screamed into his pillow, burying his face deeper into it.

Then there was a knock.

And another.

Then Jacob came bursting into the room, running up to him.

“Enoch, Enoch whats wrong!?”

Enoch just let out a choked cry, as he sat up.

“I’m s-sorry! I-I know I’m Horrible! I’m trying to b-be better! But I-I’m just no-not!”

Jacob gasped, but put a comforting arm around him, and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, Enoch. You don’t need to change at all, you just got a little hostile that’s all!”

Enoch gripped the back of Jacobs sweatshirt, sobbing harshly into him.

“Y-Yes I do! I need to change so bad! No one here cares about me! No one cares!”

Jacob frowned and lifted Enoch’s face up.

“Now thats not true.”

“Yes it is. . .”

WIth a swift movement, Jacob pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

“Then I guess my name is No One, now. No One Portman. . . I’ll have to get used to that.”

“Jacob. . .”

“Ah ah ah! My name is No One now. Remember?”

Enoch smiled bright.

That was when Enoch new he loved Jake, way more than he should. . .

 _Tuesday, September 3rd, 1940_.

_**(Sunday, June 8th, 2019)** _

It’s been almost year since that day, and to everyone else’s surprise, the two became good friends!

They went everywhere with each other, Jacob even took time away from Emma and gave it to Enoch!

“E, Are you okay?”

Enoch jumped at the voice that took the place of silence. He turned to look at Jake, who sat by him.

“Uh, yes, I’m quite alright. . .”

He heard Jacob sigh.

“No you’re not.”

“Gun teagamh!”

Enoch cursed, turning his head.

“Now I know something is wrong, you only curse at me in Scottish when there is.”

“Tha mi gad ghràdh, jerk.”

“Hey, I’m just worried.”

Enoch softened and apologised.

“I haven't been sleeping well. . .”

“Enoch, you haven’t been sleeping at all. I see the light under your door when I go to the bathroom.”

Enoch said nothing. Just leaned into him and closed his eyes.

That night Enoch did try to sleep, but was woken up by night terrors, he shot up with a scream, tears running down his face.

He got up, and grabbed his journal. He began a new entry.

‘I had another nightmare tonight, they all seem to wake me around 2:00 am, this one had me screaming, and sobbing. I think I ripped my bedsheets.’

He kept his entry’s fairly short, unless it was about Jacob. Then they were pages long.

_Tuesday, September 3rd, 1940._

_**(Thursday, June 13, 2019)** _

Jacob stopped talking to him. Enoch had no clue what he did wrong, but Jacob did everything in his power to stay as far away from Enoch as he could.

Enoch cried when he was alone, which seemed to be all the time now that Jake didn’t care about him any longer. The thought ripped a cry from Enoch’s throat. He knew everyone could hear it, and he also knew they chose to ignore it.

Enoch sat up and furiously wiped at his eyes. He walked over to the door and locked it, determined to leave it locked until he had no other choice but to open it.

He was absolutely amazed that it had been not a week ago that Jacob was worried and cared about Enoch’s sleeping routine. He was amazed how easily Jacob lied.

 

 

Enoch hated Jacob, nothing could change his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think there are some things I should add or take out tell me! My Instagram is @Akkapru if you want to help me make improvements! I'll even add you as a co-creator!
> 
> 👏Don't 👏hate👏on👏my👏writing👏skills👏this👏is👏really👏old👏


End file.
